Watch and Learn
Watch and Learn '''is the second episode of season one of the series, '''Glee: Surviving Lima. The episode revolves around the return to William McKinley High School, as well as some of the auditions for Glee Club. We also get a chance to see some of McKinley's faculty and classes. The episode introduces main characters Jaylee Abrams, Willow Schuester and Violet Puckerman. It also introduces recurring characters Beth Corcoran, Heather Smythe, Justice Schuester, Roo Chang and Zeke Motta-Flanagan. Story It was a new year at McKinley high school, which was as charming as ever. A new year meant new students, along with familiar faces. Every year meant new arguments, new faculty, and, most important of all, a new head of the social hierarchy. Heather Smythe, daughter of the infamous Sebastian Smythe, strutted down the main hallway of McKinley, high heels echoing off the bare walls. Heather, a sophomore, was currently the Head Cheerleader as well as being the Queen Bee. She came to an abrupt halt as a brunette came into view. “Excuse me, but I believe that’s my locker.” Heather hissed, tapping the dark haired girl on her shoulder. “I don’t see your name written on it.” Phoenix replied as she turned to face the other girl, a smirk evident on her features. “Well, I don’t see your name written on that bad attitude of yours.” Heather retorted smugly at the shorter girl, “Though, I have reason to believe that that belongs to me as well.” “Whatever you say, it doesn’t matter to me: take the locker if you like.” Phoenix stated as calmly as she could. She enjoyed pissing off Heather-- and anyone else she took a disliking to-- just for fun. “You know, Phoenix, you’re just as horrid as I am. You think you’re so much better than everyone else, but in all reality you’re a worthless piece of scum who only has a future fit for a criminal.” The light haired girl taunted, knowing just how to push Phoenix’s buttons. “You’re Quinn and Noah Puckerman’s daughter right?” A dark-haired girl asked, grabbing Phoenix’s arm as it pulled back, ready to nail Heather square in the nose. “Yes? What exactly do you think you’re doing?” “Stopping you before you get detention on the first day, I’m kind of nice like that!” The girl replied, a bright smile gracing her delicate features, “I’m Laila Hummel-Anderson, by the way. My parents are Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson.” “Thanks, I guess. But, why exactly are you helping me? You don’t know me.” Phoenix couldn’t help but look at the girl with a curious expression. She had seen pictures of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson in her parent’s photo albums, and Laila was definitely a Blaine's daughter, if looks were anything to go by. “Like I said, I like helping people.” Laila smiled shyly, “My sister would say I’m annoyingly nice. I think you two would be good friends, seeing as you both seem to enjoy getting in trouble.” “I guess you could take me to meet her now, if you’d like.” Phoenix conceded, unable to help but smile at this girl who had an unshakably bright personality. It actually reminded her of someone: “Is it okay if I pick up my friend, Natalia Pierce-Lopez, first? I’m sure she’d like to meet your sister too." ~ Lyndsey, you’ve got to join Glee Club!” Allison begged, tugging on her sister’s sleeve as they stood in front of the main bulletin board. “Imagine the disappointed look on Mom and Dad’s faces when you tell them you aren’t joining.” “Allison, I really don’t have time to join Glee Club. I’m already joining track, swim team and softball.” Lyndsey stated as she tried to maintain her patience. There was only so much of Allison a person-- even her sister-- could take. “Why not?” The brunette pouted as she gazed thoughtfully at the posters tacked on the board, contemplating what to join. “Singing just isn’t my thing, okay?” Lyndsey told her shortly. “Lyndsey, you were practically born and raised right in the middle of Broadway. Our parents were co-captains of this very glee club. It’s in our blood.” Allison emphasized. Sure, she’d join whether Lyndsey did or not, but it would be nice to do something with her sister, seeing as Lyndsey stayed far away from cheerleading and volleyball. “I’ll think about it.” The brunette sighed impatiently as she adjusted her ponytail, “Sign up for volleyball and cheerleading before we’re late for class.” “Go ahead. I’m still thinking.” Lyndsey began to walk off towards her Home Economics class, which was taught by family-- Ms. Beth Corcoran, who, in true Allison fashion, had begged her to attend the class. As she entered, she gave a slight wave to her aunt, who was standing in front of the white board coated in flour. “Ms. Hudson, please take a seat next to Ms. Abrams.” Beth told as she looked up from her clipboard that must have held the seating arrangement. She pointed at a blonde girl who was seated at a table in the middle of the room. “Hey, I’m Lyndsey Hudson.” Lyndsey smiled at the blonde who happened to have sparkling green eyes that the tan girl couldn’t help but get lost in. “Jaylee Abrams, daughter of Artie and Lindsey Abrams.” Jaylee greeted, hand out stretched. “I’m sure you’ve heard of Artie, assuming your parents are who I’m thinking of. If they aren’t don’t feel bad about switching seats.” “No; they are who you’re talking about.” “Thank goodness.” Jaylee let out a breathe of relief that Lyndsey wasn’t aware of. She then proceeded to turn her attention back to the notebook before her, a frown barely noticeable. ~ Please... just-just leave me alone. I-I didn't do anything to you..." Natalia begged as she stood in the far corner of the girl’s bathroom. “It’s a disease you know. I heard it spreads like wild fire if you’re around it for too long.” A brunette girl hissed cruelly as she smirked at Natalia, taking pleasure in the girl's fear. “She definitely has it then, just like her mothers.” A second girl quipped, “It is sick how we have to refer to her parents as that. I don’t get how she’s so popular, she has them all fooled with that act of hers.” “But, you aren’t pulling the wool over our eyes. Are you, Natalia?” The first girl questioned, raising an eyebrow as she took a step towards the frightened girl. “You’re a dirty, homosexual just like your mothers.” The second girl jeered her friend on, taking as much amusement from the harassment as her partner in crime. “She’s probably in here; give me a second to check, Laila.” Phoenix’s voice could be heard from the hallway. The two girls shared a terror-stricken look, and then anxiously fled into their respective stalls. Natalia quickly began to splash water onto her face, a process she was all too familiar with since starting McKinley a year ago. She begged Phoenix wouldn’t notice anything wrong; that the cold water had removed the redness from her face. “Natalia, are you in here?” Phoenix asked as she pushed open the door, hoping her friend would be in there. “Yes. What’s the matter?” Natalia asked as she smiled at her best friend. “I’m sure you’ve heard of Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson. They’re back in Lima with their kids, two of which attend McKinley. And Finn and Rachel Hudson have moved back here too.” Phoenix explained. “I ran into Laila, one of Kurt and Blaine’s daughters, and she wanted to introduce me to her sister. I thought you’d like to come with me.” “I’d love to, Phee!” Natalia beamed. ~ “Laila’s a little…eccentric.” Phoenix said as she summed up the girls' meet just before the young Hummel-Anderson had left for her audition for Glee Club. “I like her; she seems really nice to me.” Natalia replied, trying to keep pace with her friend, “I just wish that she didn’t have to join glee club.” “Her uncle’s the Director; she’s probably just being nice. Why else would anyone want to be caught dead there?” Phoenix lied. In actuality, she wanted to join glee club and she's always hoped that Natalia was lying as well. “Probably. Laila seems like the type of person to do that.” Natalia agreed. “What did you think of Ayla?” Phoenix asked, changing subjects, “I liked her-- she seems like she has her head screwed on right.” “Sarcasm?” Natalia asked, completely confused, “I know you like to get in trouble but Ayla gives me a bad vibe. She’s like you but ten times worse.” “No, not really,” she replied with a smirk, “Though Laila did mention that Ayla had trouble staying on the right side of the law-- and people’s beds.” Natalia giggled, but abruptly stopped when she saw one her tormentors glaring at her from down the hall. “I need to get to class, Phoenix. See you after school?” She said quickly, running off with a wave and leaving Phoenix standing alone and confused. ~ “Rusty, Justice, you don’t know how proud you two make me.” William Schuester grinned at his two children, whom he loved almost as much as he loved the choir room they were standing outside of. Okay, maybe just as much. “I’d rather not be here…” Rusty whispered under his breath, avoiding making eye contact with his father. “What can I say? I aim to please.” Justice replied with a subtle roll of her eyes. She wanted to be here about as much as her brother did, but she didn’t have the heart to tell her father that. “I love you kids so much and I can guarantee you that you have a great, reliable, choir director.” Will replied, reminiscing of his days directing the club. Somehow he knew that Finn would love his kids in the choir, just as Will had loved his kids. “Mr. Schue!” Finn exclaimed as his head appeared in the doorway. He stepped outside and embraced the man in a strong hug. "Finn, please-- call me Will. How many times must I tell you?” He let out a slight chuckle at the man he had once taught, who was now one of his most trusted friends. “Are you here to help with the auditions? Can you speak with the group, too? There aren’t a lot.” Finn said as he frowned for a minute. He couldn’t help but consider two of his own kids, Laila and three other people, besides Justice and Rusty, turning up for an audition as a failure. “It’d mean the world to me, Finn: it really would.” The gray haired man replied, tearing up a little as he entered the familiar room. “Hi, I’m Finn Hudson, as some of you may know; and this is William Schuester, the director of the club back when I was a student here.” Finn began, in hopes of giving a proper introduction to those who didn’t know him. Justice and Rusty both took seats in the front looking rather annoyed. “To begin I’ll take down all of your names, and Mr.Schuester will have a talk with you. We will then proceed to the auditorium for your auditions.” He grabbed his pen and pointed to a boy and girl who were sat in the far back corner. "How about we start with you two in the back?" “The name’s Violet-- Violet Puckerman. And this is Roo Chang-- well, Andrew, but doesn't answer to that. Not that he answers to much anyways.” A short, dark-haired girl spoke up, glancing between herself and her friend. Finn scribbled the names down, and he gestured for the other students in the choir room to speak up to become familiar with one another. “You already know who we are, but for formality, Brett, Allison and Laila.” Brett stated as he gave a slight wave to his father. He also cast a short but friendly smile around him to his team, which morphed into an annoyed expression due to Allison and Laila’s constant giggling. “I’m Zeke Motta-Flanagan, future president and saviour of our world.” A stout, young boy who had a proud smirk on his face bragged. He was sat in the center of the room with a man who appeared to be a bodyguard; Finn understood who the man was when he heard the boy’s name. “And I know Justice and Rusty," the music teacher concluded, putting down his pen and looking back toward his new students. "Okay! Listen up; Mr. Schue is going to talk to you all!” he announced, a bright smile painted across his face. “Twenty-five years ago I was standing where Finn is now and he was sat where you are. This room holds so many memories, some good and some bad, and I wouldn’t change a thing if I were to do it all over again. The kids, most of whom are your parents, moved me and they grew up to do wonderful things and be inspiring people.” Will began to tear up, a look of reminiscence on his face, “I’m proud to pass the torch on to Finn, one of the most inspiring people I know, and on to you guys.” Finn pulled his old teacher in to a hug as the elder man sobbed into his shoulder; he remembered doing the same thing once. He understood how much Will loved them all because in many different ways and for many different reasons he already loved his kids in the choir room. ~ Lyndsey watched smiling as Jaylee walked off towards her next class. Jaylee had proudly revealed to Lyndsey that, as an ambitious leader and talented athlete, she was most likely going to be captain of the track and field team this year. She had then suggested that the two of them go running together; a proposition that suited the dark-haired girl just fine. “You interested in the blonde?” Ayla probed, raising an eyebrow and smirking as she sidled up next to her cousin. “What!? No, of course not. I’m perfectly straight.” Lyndsey replied, scandalized. “Oh yeah--I totally believe you.” The taller blonde remarked sarcastically. “So what if I am?” She interrogated, stepping a little closer to her cousin. “I don’t care if you are. Well, actually I do: I hate to tell you but I’m just as interested as you are.” Ayla smirked, enjoying the look of frustration on Lyndsey’s face. “You’re only interested in Jaylee because I am.” Lyndsey pouted, frustrated with Ayla, “Besides: you aren’t her type, anyway. She’d never fall for you, and we don't even know if she’s interested in girls.” “Watch and learn cousin; watch and learn.” Ayla then walked in the direction of Jaylee who was standing at her locker, gathering the books she needed for her next class. “Hi! I’m Ayla-- Lyndsey’s cousin? You’re Jaylee, right?” Ayla smiled pleasantly at the girl, and couldn’t help but fall for Jaylee’s smile. “Yeah, I’m Jaylee. Nice to meet you.” The petite girl blushed, looking at the ground. “Would you mind if I walked you to class? You seem really nice, and I could use some friends.” Lyndsey listened from a distance, fuming at the act her cousin was putting on. “I’d love to, actually.” Jaylee responded. The two began to walk together in the direction of Jaylee’s English class. Lyndsey watched in horror as Ayla’s foot slipped out, tripping Jaylee. “Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Ayla faked concern: she knew Jaylee was fine and had simply fallen straight into her trap. She began to help the petite girl collect her books. “Would you like to go get dinner Friday night? I mean it would be totally platonic, unless you’re interested in girls, like me.” She whispered slyly with a grin. “It’s a date.” Jaylee agreed, face still red as Ayla continued to carry her books for her. ~ “You’ll be auditioning in alphabetical order by first name.” Finn instructed. Allison couldn’t hide her happiness, while Zeke looked rather unamused. “Hi, I’m Allison and I’ll be auditioning with a song that was written and used in a regional competition by the original New Directions, Loser Like Me.” Finn already knew that Allison was a talented singer and was only having her audition as a formality. “…All of the dirt you've been throwing my way It ain't so hard to take That's right (that's right) 'Cos I know one day you'll be screaming my name And I'll just look away That's right (that's right) Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth So everyone can hear Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down Baby I don't care Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out You wanna be, you wanna be A loser like me A loser like me…” Allison sung, proving she had inherited her mother’s singing skill and stage presence. “Brett, you’re up.” Finn smiled; he was pleased his son had decided to audition. He hardly got to hear Brett sing. “…'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do Nothing to lose And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you and me and all other people with nothing to do Nothing to prove And it's you and me and all other people And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you What day is it? And in what month? This clock never seemed so alive…” Brett finished, and everyone clapped. He had sung it with such emotion, though no one knew the reasoning behind him singing it. But, he did. He had connected with the song to his feeling as though he was alone in life and didn’t have any purpose. “Justice Schuester, please.” “I’m Justice and I’ll be singing smile by Avril Lavigne.” Justice smiled, grabbing the microphone as the music began to play. “…Yo-u said "Hey, What's your name? " It took one look And now we're not the same Yeah you said "Hey." And since that day You stole my heart And you're the one to blame (Yeah) And that's why I smile It's been a while Since every day and everything has Felt this right And now you turn it all around And suddenly you're all I need The reason why I-I-I I smile I-I…” Justice finished the song with a bright grin and a bow. “Laila, you’re next.” Finn beamed at his niece, he was overjoyed that most of his family was so talented, and willing to use their gifts to support him in his endeavors. “Will you count me in? I've been awake for a while now You've got me feelin' like a child now 'Cause every time I see your bubbly face I get the tingles in a silly place It starts in my toes And I crinkle my nose Wherever it goes I always know That you make me smile Please stay for a while now Just take your time Wherever you go…” The song suited Laila’s voice perfectly; she was met with a round of applause as she bowed.” “Rusty Schuester?” Will called as he glanced around the room for his son, a look of disappointment on his face he called out the final name, “Zeke Motta-Flanagan.” “I’m Zeke and I’ll be singing Can’t Buy Me Love. Be prepared to be impressed.” Zeke implied in his usual boasting tone. “I'll buy you a diamond ring, my friend, if it makes you feel alright I'll get you anything, my friend, if it makes you feel alright 'Cause I don't care too Much for money Money can't buy me love I'll give you all I've got to give, if you say you love me too I may not have a lot to give, but what I got I'll give to you I don't care too Much for money Money can't buy me love Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so Can't buy me love, no no no, no…” Zeke finished, proudly. Finn, Will and everyone in the choir room were rather pleased with Zeke’s singing. “Thank God he inherited his father’s singing skill.” Will whispered into Finn's ear. He then proceeded to clap loudly for Zeke. “I’m glad to say that you are all accepted. Our first meeting will be on Friday, you will also be meeting my...apprentice, of sorts, then.” ~ The bell rang marking the end of last period, and all of the glee kids filed out of the auditorium, only to be greeted by some jocks and other assorted intimidating peers. “Look it’s the glee kids. Don’t we have a surprise for them?” a feminine voice sneered, and Heather stepped forward, revealing herself to be the leader of the group. “Yes, yes we do.” A football player replied as he closed the space between them. The rest of the group followed, surrounding the glee kids. “You got us a surprise! I love surprises! I hope it’s a leprechaun, I hear they’re good luck and they’re really awesome foot stools!” Laila exclaimed, resulting in Allison rolling her eyes and covering Laila’s mouth. “If you like surprises, than you’re going to love this.” Heather sniggered, “It’ll be a real splash.” The group of kids then revealed what they were holding behind their backs. Slushies. Which they proceeded to toss into the newly-recruited kids’ faces. “You’re a jealous witch!” Songs *'Loser Like Me '''by ''Glee. Sung by Allison Shaylee Hudson *'You and Me '''by ''Light House. Sung by Brett Hudson *'Smile' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Justice Schuester *'Bubbly '''by ''Colby Callait. Sung by Laila Hummel-Anderson *'Money Can't Buy Me Love ' by Michael Buble. Sung by Zeke Motta-Flanagan Cast Regular *Emma Roberts as Allison Hudson (2/2) *Lyndsy Fonseca as '''Lyndsey Hudson (2/2) *Michael Wiseman '''as Brett Hudson (2/2) *Sasha Pieterse as 'Ayla Hummel-Anderson (2/2) *Barbara Palvin '''as 'Natalia Pierce-Lopez (2/2) *Selena Gomez 'as 'Phoenix Puckerman (2/2) *Nico Tortorella '''as Willow Schuester (1/2) *Gael Garcia Bernal''' as''' Charlie Sanchez (0/2) *Nellie Veitenheimer as Violet Rose-Puckerman (1/2) *Hunter Parrish as Colby Abrams (1/2) *AnnaSophia Robb as Jaylee Abrams (2/2) *Brendan Dooling as Brandon Puckerman (1/2) *Ben Barnes as Caleb Hart (0/2) *Zac Efron as Drew Evans (0/2) *Diego Boneta as Jason Sawyer (1/2) Recurring *Amber Heard as Heather Smythe (1/2) *Angus T. Jones as '''Zeke Motta-Flanagan (1/2) *Aaron Johnson '''as Arrow Duval (0/2) *Logan Lerman as '''Falcon Duval (0/2) *David Henrie '''as Dean Karofsky (0/2) *Victoria Justice as Essence Hart (0/2) *Abraham Lim as Roo Chang (1/2) *Alice Englert as Justice Schuester (1/2) Faculty *Mathias Lauridsen as JR Hayfield (0/2) *George Takei as Walter Nim (0/2) *Aisha Tyler as Candy Adams (0/2) *Cory Monteith as Finn Hudson (2/2) Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes